The DMV
The DMV is the eighteenth episode of The Looney Tunes Show Plot Bugs tells Daffy that they will go to a movie, so he comes down dressed as a schoolgirl, hoping to get a student discount. Daffy insists on driving, then insists on buying the tickets before telling Bugs to leave his wallet and keys at home. While driving his parade float, Daffy demands that Bugs wears a diaper, stating that babies get in the theater for free. Daffy then runs a stop sign and is caught by the police, and since he has no driver's license, he is told to exit his parade float because it will be towed. The officer gives Daffy a ticket and tells him he can get his float back when he gets his driver's license, and Daffy then chases his parade float, fearing that it will be scratched. While shaking his head about this, Bugs receives a phone call from Lola, who is talking on her phone while driving, which almost causes her to crash into Bugs. Later, Lola drives Bugs back home but is pulled over when she runs a red light. The officer asks for her license, so she scrambles through her purse, thinking she has one, only to admit she does not have one when he asks again. As Bugs slaps himself in the forehead, the officer hands Lola a ticket, and the next day, Daffy is in line at the DMV. He cuts in line and asks the clerk for a license, but she notes that he must take a test before getting one, then hands him a form to fill out. He takes a seat, fills it out, hands it to the clerk, who then tells him to take a test at one of the testing stalls. Daffy, however, states that he thought those forms were the test, so the clerk points out that it was the application, then hands him a study guide. Lola is also in the DMV and hands over her application and, just like Daffy, erroneously thought that was the test. The clerk points out that that was merely the application, then offers a study guide, which Lola declines but Bugs accepts. While Lola studies, Daffy takes the test, which he claims is even more difficult than the application before being hushed by the examiner. Lola claims she is ready to take the test, but she still does not know what a red light means, claiming it means go. Daffy fails his test but learns he has another chance, so he goes back to the testing area, where he finds Lola taking the test as well. When Daffy questions her presence, Lola notes that she has no license, which Daffy claims is irresponsible. Bugs is in the waiting area while reading the study guide Lola was reading. He gets a phone call from Lola, who is asking him questions on the test, hoping to receive answers. After hanging up, Bugs receives a call from Daffy, who is also trying to cheat on his test. Bugs shouts the answer, which results in being escorted out of the building by a security officer. He calls Porky for a ride, but Porky ends up being ticketed when he drives while talking on the phone. Since his license is expired, his car is towed and he has to take the driver's license test alongside Daffy and Lola. When Porky finishes his test and walks over to submit it, Daffy trips him and switches tests. After getting up, he notices Daffy, who questions his presence, so Porky admits that his license expired, which Daffy claims is irresponsible. Daffy then submits "his" test (which was actually Porky's) and gets a perfect score from the examiner. Daffy then finds out he needs to take the driving test, much to his anger, since he does not know how to cheat on that. Porky submits "his" test as well but is failed by the examiner, so he gets another try. Outside the DMV, Bugs calls Speedy, who is busy working at the Pizzarriba, and asks for a ride. Meanwhile, Daffy is taking his driving test and finds out that his instructor is Yosemite Sam, then asks for an automatic passing grade, hoping to get out of taking the second part of the test. Sam refuses this, then notes that he is very strict; he claims he will fail Daffy if he makes even one mistake, no matter how small, then laughs maniacally. Inside the DMV, Porky finishes his test but crashes into Lola, who, just like Daffy, ponders on his presence. Porky reveals that his license is expired, which Lola deems as irresponsible while unwittingly switching tests. Lola hands in what is actually Porky's test and receives a perfect score while Porky fails again due to the fact that Lola accidentally switched the tests while picking them up. Daffy drives dangerously down the roads, but because Sam cannot see what is happening due to his height, he passes Daffy, who claims everything went fine and that he would give himself a perfect score. Meanwhile, Speedy arrives in his miniature car, and Bugs ponders on how he will get in it. Speedy notes that Bugs did not really ask for a ride, then rushes back to Pizzarriba, noting he is in the middle of a lunch rush. While driving, he is run over by Daffy, who returns to the DMV and receives a passing grade from Sam. Afterward, Sam puts in a booster seat, and Lola enters the car to take her driving test, then notices that Sam looks familiar. She then erroneously pronounces Sam's first name, and after being corrected, wonders on who or what she is named after. Sam asks her to take a right, which she does, then goes at a high speed down the road and drives dangerously throughout the whole test. They return to the DMV, but Sam is too dazed to give Lola a grade. Lola picks up Sam's clipboard and gives herself a passing grade before exiting and finally realizing that Sam is Bugs' neighbor. Bugs is still outside the DMV and attempts to hitch a ride, but no one will accept him. Porky exits the DMV and claims he is giving up on driving while Daffy and Lola cheer because they got their driver's licenses. While Lola offers to give him a ride, Bugs rejects because he has to give Porky a ride back home since he failed twice. Lola initially gives Porky advice, only to end up gloating about receiving her license. Bugs then drives Porky home but crosses double solid yellow lines and is pulled over by an officer. When he asks for Bugs' license, Bugs realizes he left it at home and is ticketed while his car gets towed, even though Porky is still in it. Bugs then shakes it off and decides to walk back home. Later, Daffy, dressed as a schoolgirl, once again attempts to get a student discount at the movie theater, only to be rejected by the ticket manager. Daffy then dresses up as a baby, hoping to get in for free, only to be ushered away from the theater. Cast Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:The Looney Tunes Show Episodes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Category:Stub Category:2011